


Life

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Gen, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Life after the war is not all that it was made out to be.





	

After the war Harry didn’t really know what to do with himself.

He went through the motions – finished school, joined the aurors, dated Ginny. Ginny broke up with him after a year, and he didn’t blame her.

Malfoy had also joined the aurors, and Harry couldn’t even find it within himself to complain when they were partnered together. Malfoy complained, but Malfoy complained about everything, and Harry didn’t even care, because it filled the silence that fell around Harry, like a heavy cloak that refused to be shrugged off.

Ron and Hermione got married, and Harry stood as Ron’s best man. The entirety of the wedding was spent by people trying to set Harry up, but Harry was happy, because Ron and Hermione were married.

Harry lay abed that night, and stared at the ceiling of Grimmauld Place, and closed his eyes, and tried to sleep. Sleep evaded him, so he drank half a bottle of whiskey, and passed out instead.

The years passed. Ron and Hermione had two children, Hugo and Rose, a Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. Harry personally thought Rose had talked the hat out of putting her in Slytherin. She manipulated everyone that met her, Harry included, and he thought he was probably the only one detached enough to notice it.

Harry supposed this was it. This was life, without Voldemort’s soul in his head, without Dumbledore’s manipulations, without the burning need to save the world.

It wasn’t as great as he’d imagined it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This is nothing like the stories I usually write, in which I try to insert at least a hint of humour. You may be able to tell that I was having a bad day when I wrote this and saved it as a draft. I'm posting it because it's a complete piece of work, and because I want to comment a little on depression. 
> 
> I have never been diagnosed with depression, although I've suffered from bouts of it before, and know people that have. Sometimes you have bad days, weeks, years. There's no one cure, but I've found being with family and friends helps a lot, as does exercising, and doing things you like (baking for me). I also wrote in a diary about something that made me happy once a day, even if it was just a well brewed cup of coffee.
> 
> For those of you that have bad days: it will get better. 
> 
> If you ever want to talk - you can email me at TheRogueHuntress@outlook.com  
> www.samaritans.org/ is a website aimed at provide support for those who ask for it.  
> There's a suicide hotline that anyone can call. 116 123 in the UK. Google it.
> 
> Much love to you all, thanks for reading,
> 
> The Rogue Huntress


End file.
